1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a cooling fan, and more particularly to a blade for the cooling fan.
2. Description of Related Art
In cooling fans for electronic elements such as processors, or video display adapters etc, there is a type of lateral-blowing fan. External air is drawn in the fan through a vertical inlet and is driven by blades to blow out through a lateral outlet.
Referring to FIG. 7, a first conventional lateral-blowing fan has a housing, a stator, a rotor and cover. The housing has a lateral air outlet. The rotor has a hollow body with a brim. Several bladesare circumferentially formed on the brim. The cover has an air inlet defined therethrough. External air is drawn through the inlet of the cover and is blown out through the lateral outlet of the housing. However, a height of the cooling fan is large because the blades are provided under the cover. If a width of the blades is reduced to minimize the height of the cooling fan, a blowing capability of the cooling fan will be correspondingly decreased. Moreover, the original blowing capability of the cooling fan with this configuration of blades is small and the radiating effect is not good.
Referring to FIG. 8, a second conventional-blowing fan has blades obliquely formed on an outer periphery of a rotor. Each blade has an angle of about 45 degrees to a top face of the rotor. The vertical size of the second cooling fan is also large. If the angle of the blade is reduced to shorten the vertical size of the cooling fan, a blowing capability of the cooling fan also will be decreased.
Therefore, the invention provides an improved blade for a cooling fan to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide a blade for a cooling fan which can improve a radiating effect of the cooling fan.
Another objective of the invention is to provide a blade for a cooling fan which can achieve a compact height of the cooling fan.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.